Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather
Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, known collectively as the Three Good Fairies, are the three main protagonists of Sleeping Beauty, where they first appeared. Flora is voiced by Verna Felton. Fauna is voiced by Barbara Jo Allen, and Merryweather is voiced by Barbara Luddy. Background Flora dresses in red, and appears to be the leader of the group. She seems to deal heavily with flowers and nature, based on dialogue, and her favorite color is pink. Fauna dresses in green. She appears to be 2nd-in-command to Flora and quieter than the others, and often functions as a peacemaker between Flora and Merryweather. Merryweather dresses in blue, her favorite color. She is feisty and pessimisstic, and is often seen arguing with Flora. As a group, they all have powerful magical abilities, channeled by their wands. They can do many things, such as shrinking, bringing inanimate objects to life, and putting people to sleep. Their wings, naturally, allow them to fly. Flora and Fauna stated that they could only do good things with their magic, which seems to be contradicted by Merryweather turning Diablo into stone. However, as Diablo was evil and worked willingly for Maleficent, it can actually be interpreted as a "good thing". Though their magic was stated to be secondary to Maleficent in raw power, they were capable of granting people extremely powerful weapons of righteousness, which could triumph over the darkest of evil, as seen when they gave Prince Phillip the Shield of Virtue and the Sword of Truth. In the final fight between Phillip and Maleficent (who had taken on the shape of a terrifying, fire-breathing dragon), they blessed Phillip's Sword of Truth with their magic, empowering it so that it could kill evil with one true, right, accurate blow. Appearances Sleeping Beauty Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather first appear as the invited guests of King Stefan at Aurora's christening. Each fairy intends to give a gift to Princess Aurora. Flora grants her the gift of beauty, while Fauna grants her the gift of song. But before Merryweather can give her gift, Maleficent appears. Insulted by her lack of invitation, Maleficent curses the infant to die, from pricking her finger on a spinning wheel spindle before the sun sets on the princess' 16th birthday. As Maleficent leaves, the fairies realize that Merryweather still hasn't given her gift. Though, Merryweather cannot reverse the curse, she does weaken it, so that Aurora will only fall asleep until awaken by True Love's Kiss. Deciding that Aurora is still in danger, they decide to raise Aurora themselves. An agreement with Stefan is reached: the fairies will raise Aurora for 16 years, until the curse is no longer a threat, and then return her to the palace. They change the girl's name to Briar Rose, and hide her in a cottage in the woods. The fairies then decide to hide as mortals, as their magic will raise attention, and disguise themselves as Briar Rose's aunts. 16 years later, the fairies prepare a party for Briar Rose on her birthday. After failing in their attempts to bake a cake (this is Fauna, as she doesn't exactly understand culinary talk well) and sew a dress normally (with Flora, using Merryweather as the mannequin), they decide to use magic after closing off every crack. Flora uses it to sew the dress, Fauna uses it to bake the cake (and later decorate it), and Merryweather uses it to clean up the room (until she is distracted by seeing the dress being pink). After she starts an argument over the color of the dress by turning it blue, they try changing the dress and each other's clothes to the opposite colors, and the magic blasts fly up the chimney and alert Maleficent's henchman, Diablo. This ends when both rays hit the dress at the exact same time, making a mixture of pink and blue. As Briar Rose is returning from berry picking, Flora quickly turns it to pure pink and hides. Then Merryweather turns it to blue. After Flora points out that the mop is still running, Merryweather uses her magic to make it stop. Briar Rose, who has returned home from berry picking, is surprised. When she tells her "aunts" about the man she met in the woods, they forbid her from seeing him again. The fairies also reveal her true identity as Princess Aurora, as well as the fact that she is already betrothed. The fairies take Aurora back to her father, and take her to a room. After using magic to create a tiara for her, they choose to leave her alone for some time, to allow her time to become used to the revelation. They return find that Maleficent has taken the opportunity to enchant Aurora into triggering the curse. The fairies decide to make everyone in the castle fall asleep until Aurora awakens. However, when putting King Hubert to sleep, Flora learns that the man Aurora met in the woods was actually her betrothed, Prince Phillip. Phillip had intended to go to the cottage to meet Aurora, and so the fairies race home to discover that Phillip has been captured by Maleficent. The fairies sneak into her hideout, and free Phillip from the dungeon. They arm him with the magical Sword of Truth and Shield of Virtue, and guide him back to Stefan's castle so that he can break Aurora's curse. Along the way, they aid him by protecting him from various obstacles. At the climax, when Phillip is fighting Maleficent in dragon form, the fairies enchant his sword, so that he is able to throw it straight into the dragon's heart, killing it. The three fairies later watch happily as Phillip and Aurora dance at her homecoming party. Flora notices that Aurora's dress is blue, and uses magic to turn it pink. This upsets Merryweather, and leads to another argument. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams The Three fairies reappear in the first Sleeping Beauty story since the original. Since the death of Maleficent, the fairies have become almost desperate to help Aurora out with anything. While King Stefan, King Hubert, Phillip and Queen Leah are away; Aurora is left in charge. Hubert accidentally forgets his speech at Stefan's castle so the fairies finally help Aurora by going to return it. While Flora and Fauna leave, Merryweather stays for a few moments to give Aurora her wand in case things become too difficult. After giving Hubert his speech, Flora and Fauna learn the secret Merryweather has been hiding about the wand. While they were gone, the wand's power began to get out of hand but eventually due to Aurora's calm attitude; things were settled down. The fairies returned along with the kings, queen and Phillip. Merryweather regains her wand and they all gather for a banquet put together by Aurora without the use of magic. House of Mouse The Three Fairies make several cameos. In episode "Humphrey in the House", they performed on stage attempting to cook without magic. It is in that episode that they are "revealed" to be sisters. In "Jiminy Cricket" - they gave Aurora a sewing machine so she wouldn't have to use a spinning wheel. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather live with Master Yen Sid in his tower in Kingdom Hearts II. They originally come from the world Enchanted Dominion and appear in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The three fairies also appear on Aurora's pillar during Sora's Awakening in Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The three fairies appear during Ventus's visit after Maleficent took Aurora's heart using Terra's darkness. Together, they descend into Maleficent's castle to retrieve her heart. After her heart is released, Ventus meets Maleficent in a battle and before Aqua arrives. With Ventus gone, the three fairies find Aqua in a cell, where they meet Prince Phillip, the only true love who can break the curse laid upon Princess Aurora. The three fairies help Aqua and Prince Phillip to the castle and defeat Maleficent in dragon form. At the end of the story, Prince Phillip kisses Aurora and breaks the spell. During the ending credits, the three fairies observe the couple as they dance. But when Flora sees the blue color on Aurora's dress, she changes it to pink and Merryweather changes it back to blue. This continues until the video fades out on the couple. Kingdom Hearts II'' The three fairies give Sora his new outfit after he wakes from his year-long sleep, as well as the Star Seeker Keyblade and the ability to use Drive. When Diablo brings Maleficent's robe to Yen Sid's Tower, the fairies' memories accidentally bring her back to life. Sofia the First Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are set to appear in the upcoming Disney Junior series as the supporting sidekick characters to the titular character Sofia sometime in 2012. They are the magical tutors of the young princess and teaches her the ways of the royal highness she will one day become. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks, the famous three fairies are usually seen in parades and shows only, making very rare meetable appearances. They also appear in the Sleeping Beauty Castle walkthrough attraction at Disneyland. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom The trio are featured in the interactive game at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. Maleficent returns from the dead via Hades and steals a crystla shard in order to rule Fantasy Land. Upon finding out about Maleficent's revival, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather head over to the Forbidden Mountain to find out what Maleficent plans to do. Unfortunatley, one of Maleficent's Goons captured Flora and Fauna, but Merryweather managed to escape. Merryweather and the guests travel into Maleficent's castle to free them. Beating one of Maleficent's Goons and breaking through a door with the Sorcerer's Crest, Flora and Fauna are freed and with help from the park guest they defeat Maleficent. Merryweather also has her own spell card called "Merryweather's Stone Spell". Magic, Music and Mayhem The fairies co-host the former fireworks show at the Magic Kingdom where they showcase dazzling fireworks and thwart the plans of Captain Hook. SpectroMagic Like other classic Disney characters, the fairies are seen with lit versions of their regular attire in the nighttime parade at the Magic Kingdom. Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams The fairies make notable appearances in the parade at Disneyland alongside other Disney fairies such as The Blue Fairy. Gallery Trivia *"Flora" was the name of Walter Disney's mother. Category:Fairies Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroines Category:Character groups Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Spell Cards characters